The Miko's Face
by profiler120
Summary: She had never before encountered anyone who made her clothes feel scanty, when she wore the full dress required of her station. What seemed like layers and layers of cloth could not protect her modesty from that deep stare… [NK]
1. Chapter 1

The Miko's Face

* * *

Summary: The Lord of the Northern Lands, Senaka Naraku, was taking a bride. It shouldn't have meant anything to the other Lords... So why was it a problem?

* * *

Notes: This story was partially inspired by Lady Haru's (author of "Haunted by You") characterization of Naraku in the aforementioned "Haunted by You". Recommended.

* * *

He'd heard many things about Naraku of the North.

Many things.

As current ruler of the Western Lands, it was his responsibility to keep half-decent relations with the other Lords to prevent the outbreak of war.

He hated diplomacy, but he didn't want his beautiful lands soiled with the presence of dirty foreigners, so he would suffer it.

He was only coming now because trouble was brewing.

Strife was hatching along the borders between villages between the west and the north. Rumor had it Naraku might be encouraging the animosity, but he was never one to take rumor to heart. Each week there were two to four new rumors about any particular Lord, including himself about any range of topics.

There was also word that the Lord of the North had chosen a mate.

Words about her had been whispered in awe and her image described in hushed tones as servants traded gossip about the soon-to-be Lady of the Northern Lands.

He stepped past heavily guarded gates, his attendants following, and there he met his escort.

A woman.

They moved within after she bowed and greeted him. He didn't return the courtesy, he just followed.

The halls of the place were dark, darker than warranted for the time of day. Floor torches were spread along the wooden panel corridors at equally spaced, but wide intervals. Shadows and light flickered and warred along the smooth surfaces as he walked.

His escort, the woman, was adorned with white feathers in her hair and red colored eyes that were bright and luminous. Had he been a man of weaker constitution, he might have thought her eyes resembled that of the Lady of the Plains who was rumored to walk the lands, her eyes searing red, collecting the souls of mortals. But he did not believe in such fairy tales.

She had been on the borderline of polite from the moment he arrived. A trait that had immediately earned his ire and a fact that was going to get her complained about to her master if she didn't drop the attitude.

Her kimono, though neat and modest had one layer that hung off her arm. In her white fisted hand was a fan.

As they reached the end of the corridor, it forked. Bright rays of sunlight streamed in an open balcony where yet another woman stood, her back to him.

His escort turned right and continued down the corridor never once glancing out the doorway, but she stopped when she didn't hear his footsteps following.

He peered out, staring at the woman's back and the long pools of inky black hair.

Humans servants passed by, their eyes wide in wonder as they watched him stare at the woman on the balcony. As they passed behind him he heard their whispers.

_"...staring at Kagome-sama..."_

_"What will Naraku-sama do?"_

_"Does he know she's out here like this?"_

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" His escort called, but he ignored her and the woman on the balcony, hearing the call, turned to face him.

Her eyes were lustrous, bright and deep, shimmering in the strangest iridescent blue.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" The woman spoke, her tone curious. Her small, ruby colored lips quirked into a smile that transformed her entire face. She looked much like a gentle forest nymph, one who thrived amid throngs of flowers and animals.

How unusual.

Unusual perhaps, but not extraordinary.

Why had he even stopped here?

"Please forgive us for disturbing you, Kagome-sama." The escort spoke, her voice dripping with barely concealed resentment.

Obviously the one woman didn't like the other woman. That wasn't atypical. Petty jealousy among women, especially in castles, ran rampant.

The woman inclined her head. "It is not a problem," she agreed easily. "You are here to see Naraku?"

Who was this woman, _Kagome-sama_ as the servants referred to, he wondered.

He decided to indulge her and nodded just slightly.

She bowed politely. "I am sorry for detaining you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

He eyed her for a moment longer in silence, noting the respectful way in which she seemed to be deferring to him in the way she stood and looked at him. Pleased with her apparent submission, he then continued on down the hall.

What a peculiar woman.

What was that strange feeling he had staring at her?

"Who is that woman?" he asked as his escort came to a stop before a set of painted panel doors. He saw no reason to curb his curiosity.

She glanced back, her hand on the door handle. "That is Kagome-sama; she is to be Naraku-sama's bride in the spring."

He contained his surprise at the remark and stepped within as the woman announced him to the dark haired lord.

That was her?

So she had exotic eyes...

What was all the fuss about?

* * *

Naraku stilled as the Lord of the West entered his sitting room, raising his eyes to his guest. The Western Lord looked much the same, all whites and pales with only hints of vibrant color in his clothes and on his skin.

A female favorite to be certain, he noted with wry interest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"Naraku-sama..."

Their names hung like titles in the air that meant nothing to either. Dry formality was an institution so far ingrained it was nearly unbreakable without causing offense that often led to war and the consequential financial loses. No paltry infraction was worth damaging an empire.

"I have come about the warring along our border," Sesshoumaru informed him, sitting himself regally at the sturdy table. Naraku sat across from him, beady red eyes watching critically.

Naraku motioned for the servant to serve his guest tea and nodded numbly at the news.

"I've heard."

A half hour of short silences and drawn out nothings followed. Each pledged to do their part to stop the raids and pillaging, each agreeing war wasn't what was best for them and there was no reason for it. Each left the meeting with the same apathetic feelings they started with.

Naraku watched him go, stepping out into the hall and disappearing as the wood panel was slid shut. He wasn't sorry to see the man leave, to be certain.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked, wondering where his flower was and if she was along the Western Lord's path _out_ of his castle.

The servants in the room shuffled and stilled and then one timidly answered.

"On the balcony, my Lord."

"Which?" he replied, his eyes upon the table, not looking up. Instead, his eyes remained turned downward toward the table, his eyes trained on the reflection of the ceiling in Sesshoumaru's full tea cup.

"The hall balcony."

He stood without acknowledging the answer and a servant scrambled to open the door for him as he approached it, eyes humbly toward the floor. Naraku passed by without notice.

As Naraku moved out the doorway, he spotted the Lord of West at the end of the hall, stopped where he shouldn't have been.

_By Kagome's balcony._

He checked his possessive growl and reminded himself that Sesshoumaru was an unfeeling bastard who probably wouldn't know what to do with a woman if he had one.

Even as he thought it, he thought ill of it, a man like that knew plenty to do with women.

Plenty.

Kagome would not be swayed by such looks, she knew where she belonged.

He approached them quietly, listening for their conversation. He was not one who considered eavesdropping to be beneath him. He quite enjoyed listening to the conversations of others.

Especially _hers._

"So you are from the Western Lands? I have heard many good things about your territories. Merchants from there have told stories of how beautiful it is... They always bring such fascinating trinkets."

Her smile was blinding in its sincerity and deceptive in its message. As she stood engaging in the empty pleasantries, she noticed him standing there in the hall. She smiled again, another sort of smile adorning her lips.

Naraku felt his own lips quirk at her expression.

"Naraku-sama..." she murmured, inclining her head toward him, respectfully.

Sesshoumaru turned back to look at Naraku, but said nothing. His face was blank, revealing nothing of what he thought.

With a turn, Sesshoumaru continued on, saying nothing further to either and Kagome and Naraku watched him go.

"Such a stately man..." she murmured her voice soft as she stared down the hall where Sesshoumaru had once walked.

"Do you like him, lovely?"

She turned back to him. "I like you," she responded, her lips turning up into his favorite expression, her eyes sparkling with secrets.

His smirk matched hers and he stepped out with her onto her favorite balcony. Together, they watched the Lord of the West depart.

* * *

In the evening, a woman stood in the back garden. The servants saw and whispered as they hurried along the corridors, finishing their final tasks.

Her hair fell long down her back - her expression placid. Into the increasing darkness she blended rather than stood out. Her clothes were equally faint and non-impressive among her surroundings.

It was the final hours, the count down to bed time.

Soon all among the castle would sleep. It was her favorite time - when the servants were not lingering about, shuffling, moving, pestering...

Even Naraku retired when evening fell. The master of the castle...

The Spider Lord, as she liked to think of him, would retreat to his den and entertain himself with the prettier of his concubines.

At night she would haunt the corridors, frightening those lingering with her pasty colored face and glowing white skin. She would appear ghost like and ethereal sending children fleeing to their mothers in the servant quarters.

But it was not for the purpose of scaring others she walked the castle corridors.

It was her best time to think.

To plan.

He depended on her to plan. Her failure was not permitted and something had to be done about that pesky Sesshoumaru and his allies.

In the darkness, no one spoke her name.

Maybe no one knew it.

"Miko-sama?"

The singular address reserved for her fell from the lips of a passing servant.

"Naraku-sama is waiting for you in the front hall."

She turned and headed in that direction, her hair in long, straight wisps fell down her back almost majestically. The servant girl quickly vanished in the other direction.

So little...

So fragile...

The entire castle could fall if she willed it.

Sometimes she wanted it. The destruction of this rotten place, and more importantly her beloved in it...

Her beloved Spider Lord.

It was times like these she longed for his blood, to taste it, to have him at her mercy, to see him bleed and hurt...

To hear him beg...

They were worthless fantasies.

Her Lord didn't beg.

The day he begged was the day she no longer wanted him.

She heard the irritating giggles of a young concubine long before she stepped into the room.

The sight was a familiar one. There he stood, her Lord, a woman on his arm. The concubine's kimono was loose, hanging at her elbows, her back bare.

She contained her growl at the sight. She knew of his exploits and minded it not, but she didn't want to see them.

"Miko..." Naraku murmured, not looking up from his toy. "I am leaving on business tonight - I'll return tomorrow evening. I have left your list of tasks on my desk. Do not be here when I return."

She locked her jaw to remain silent at his cocky tone. The bastard still spoke to her as if she were his servant.

One day... a disembodied voice within her whispered. One day he'd pay for it, but for now she'd wait.

She could wait forever to punish him.

Eventually she would.

She nodded without a word and he finally deigned to raise his eyes to her, red orbs sparkling in the night.

She glared at the indifferent stare he pinned on her. She hated that look on his face, hated it with a passion that burned.

He must have seen it on her face because his lips quirked into a familiar grin, one that spoke of arrogance and enjoyment at her silent fury.

He loved to offend her as much as he was capable of loving anything.

He stepped a pace back toward the door, and then broke his gaze from hers. He slid his arm from the grip of the woman and stepped out of her sight.

Just as she thought he was gone, his voice traveled back to her.

"Do not be wearing that garment when I see you again, Miko."

And then he was gone, his concubine followed after him, prancing along in little steps, vanishing into the darkness beyond the doorway she could no longer see.

The garment? This one? She peered at her attire once with interest. Did this miko garb offend him?

She smirked and left the front hall, heading toward his office to retrieve his "list". She would be certain to wear this very thing when he returned.

In the obscure light of the hall, almond colored eyes gleamed, and blood colored lips leered.

* * *

Author's Note: Didn't want anyone to think I'd died or something. This is my favorite NK piece, there's not much more written for it than this, but I hope it'll be beautiful all the same. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Miko's Face

Part II

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Notes: If Kagome seems OOC, it'll work itself out later and you'll see why.

* * *

Kagome woke feeling groggy and fatigued. She simply didn't sleep as well as she used to. She'd heard the servants murmuring about a mysterious woman walking the castle corridors late at night and not only that, but rustlings of war were afoot.

She was simply not prepared, not interested in having the castle assailed by enemies. Her prowess as a miko had always been weak, she did not have any great powers, she was limited to medical knowledge of herbs and her mediocre talent with the bow.

Still yet, she did what she could.

"Kagome-sama!"

She lifted her head at the call, her attendants were bright eyed and well dressed. Naraku, the Lord of the Castle had a dress code that pertained to all persons in the castle except high ranking guests and herself.

Kagura and Tsubaki were her direct servants with Kanna being her day companion. The young girl, though quiet and proper, was completely obedient and prepared tea spectacularly. Kagome liked to sit and chat with the girl, even if she was a bit on the unresponsive side. She was a bit distanced from the rest of the others and Kagome couldn't bear to see the girl all by herself at all hours.

Surprisingly, Naraku had been pleased at the development. He'd gone so far as to allow her to move the girls' bedroom closer to her own. Kanna often came over during the eve hours and curled into bed with her and often times the girl was cold.

"We were told to tell you that Naraku-sama is gone. He will not return until late. This is for you."

The woman extended the letter, bowing deeply as Kagome slipped it from her fingers.

"I have gone away for a time on business. Kagura and Tsubaki have been sent out on errands, do not expect to see them. Kanna is to remain with you. I will return late, do not wait for me to arrive."

She frowned.

Her engagement to the Lord of the North had not been of her own making, but rather that of her family. She had first met the dark, elusive Lord when he visited her family's home during a storm. She had been charged with preparing and guiding him to his room as the servants had been out at the time, all released from their duties for a small in-house holiday.

She hadn't found she minded as she led him down the darkened corridors of her family home alone. Now she looked back on it as shockingly inappropriate. Yet for all the inappropriateness of the situation, nothing out of the norm had happened. He waited, watching her with glinting eyes as she made up his bed quickly and lit his candles.

He said not a word as she explained the layout of the house quickly, pointing out the necessary facilities and how he might contact someone should he need anything during the night.

Quietly he listened, staring at her intently. The very brush of his gaze made her skin draw tight, bumps rising along her limbs.

She had never before encountered anyone who made her clothes feel scanty, when she wore the full dress required of her station. What seemed like layers and layers of cloth could not protect her modesty from that deep stare…

He had said and done nothing that could be deemed as improper, but the shadows in his eyes had spoken of things that would proper society to shriek. Something about her had quite fascinated him, that she knew, but she knew not the extent of it. Or even, for that matter, what it was.

He had petitioned her parents many weeks after that first encounter for her hand in marriage and they had agreed. They had all but cheered, seeming relieved and thrilled. They had thrown a huge party for the entire house, servants and guests. The entire event had boggled her, but she was now a betrothed woman.

She had come from a noble house, but nothing at all compared to the splendor that she had encountered at this place, this awesome grand house. Naraku, as Lord of the North, lived extravagantly. Anything she wanted was presented at her feet, nothing was overlooked, nothing too rare to be acquired. He indulged and spoiled her beyond reason, and she didn't know why.

She had come not to care.

He had charged her with simple duties.

Maintain the house, entertain the guests and keep and eye on Tsubaki and Kagura. The two women, one youkai and one youkai/human hybrid of the oddest assortment were not fans of hers. They both quite loathed her, but her fiancé was strict about their obedience. Kagome was aware of four separate occasions that one or the other had been whipped for refusing to obey. Once merely for being overheard saying ill things. But they were stubborn women and wore their loathing in their eyes openly. Kagome admired a strong will, but she had sour feelings for both women. They were not to be trusted.

She had been the most surprised, however, when her parents had agreed to let her come and stay at the grand castle where she now lived _before_ her marriage. She was not certain if this was proper or not, having been so cut off from anyone else. Her parents had always been peculiar about letting her out alone.

She had never questioned it, she'd been too busy. They'd made certain of that.

"Shall we go to breakfast then?" Kagome inquired.

The answers were all small voices and all in agreement. Together, with her leading they headed to the dining room. It was Kagome's least favorite place simply because she spent so much time there.

Making idle conversation with her betrothed's allies and guests was a loathsome chore. Even now, he had no less than eight visiting and she was expected to see them all at least once per day. She made rounds about the castle, catching them in the halls or resting or staring out the balconies. Naraku-sama's balconies were almost famous. She loved them herself.

Many times those said guests were found in the dining hall. She had, after one horrible incident gotten herself manhandled by drunken guests. She had been rescued by her betrothed before her kimono had been stripped from her. She had left the room with a torn garment, a bite mark at the top crest of her breast and bruises on her arm and wrist.

She'd never seen Naraku-sama so enraged. She had been torn from the room and dragged to her chambers.

Startlingly, he'd ordered her bathed and put to bed immediately, as though she were a temperamental child to be punished. Abruptly, he left her, saying nothing. What had happened to said men, she knew not, but nor did she question it.

She'd learned much about Naraku-sama's temper. More than once she'd felt the sharp sting of his palm against her face. She was allowed more freedom than the servants, but not by much. She lived within limitations and he made it very clear.

She sat at her table solemnly, pleased the room was empty. She wouldn't be spared long, but at least she had some peace, however fleeting.

Moments later, Kanna joined her and Kagome smiled. She'd become rather pathetic to have a best friend in an almost non-speaking child, but she took what she could get these days.

"Good morning, Kanna."

"Good morning, Kagome-sama."

Always respectful, always watching, listening… Kanna was like a little bird.

* * *

Naraku stretched slightly, the pain in his back had worsened yet again. He drew the katana forth and dragged it along his skin, slicing it open.

Blood splattered in a gush, staining the floor and a fleshy mass fell away from his body. He slanted his eyes toward the still form, almost unrecognizable wrapped in gory, sinewy cords. Taking the blade, he plunged it downward, a shrill, pained shriek shook the castle walls as the creature's eyes shot open.

Naraku drew away with the heart of the creature, staring at it a moment, holding it, feeling its pulse and strength and weight in his palm.

The blood ran down to his elbow and dripped to the floor. More splatters of blood. The scent couldn't get any stronger, the room was permeated.

With a dissatisfied frown, he extended his arm away and the still beating heart was plucked from his hand and dropped into a vase.

"Is that all?"

He turned back, taking in the pallor of white skin and ruby eyes and lips.

He raised his hand and smeared a perfect line of red down her cheek.

"Have you your orders, Kagura?" His voice was a perfect, hummed melody.

"Yes," she answered. "I have them." Kagura's tone was tight, her body coiled tense. She couldn't wait to flee from him.

His mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"What of Tsubaki?"

"Miko-sama ordered Tsubaki to retrieve the fox kit that has been stealing from the kitchen retrieved and given off to Kagome-sama."

Naraku's grin widened and moments later laughter bubbled forth. He hand slid back, along her neck to her hairline, his fingers threading up into the soft strands.

He pulled, yanking her head back, causing her back to arch forward, her mouth to twist in a grimace of silent pain.

"Stop following, Kagome. Your orders are clear, you will obey them. Kanna watches Kagome, is that clear?"

He hissed along her cheek, his breath a hot fire that felt like it could melt off her skin. She trembled fearfully.

"Y-Yes, Naraku-sama."

Abruptly, he released her and turned away, toward his newest creation.

"Go."

She fled.

The creature upon the ground was large, the hole in its chest still open. It was weak yet, but he would fix that.

Naraku grinned proudly staring down at the quivering mass.

She would have a great deal of fun with this one.

* * *

AN: This is actually an incomplete chapter, but I'm now officially ending it here. I was just reminded how much I love this story.


End file.
